Frictional dampers of this type are known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,458. These lubricated frictional dampers have had extraordinary success in practical use; they are used in particular large numbers in washing machines. Customarily the friction coatings comprise cellular, foamed plastic, the cells of the plastic being impregnated with grease. It has been shown that with extreme loads over long periods of time the friction changes from lubricated to dry friction, i.e. the frictional damper heats up to high degree. In order to minimize this disadvantage, grease chambers have been provided on the outside of the friction piston in the form of an annular groove containing a little supply of additional grease. But this measure did not basically eliminate the problem, either.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,297 it has been suggested to eliminate these problems to form the grease storage chamber within the friction piston and to connect by way of at least one grease channel with the at least one friction coating. To this effect a permanent re-impregnation of the friction coatings is to be realized. The grease is to travel in small quantities through the grease channel or channels to the friction coatings and through the latter to the friction surface between friction coating and inner wall of the housing. It has been proved disadvantageous that in the vicinity of the grease channels the friction coating is not supported, so that different pressures between the friction coating and the inner wall of the housing are produced.